Pourquoi ?
by Maldorana
Summary: Jessie songe à quel point sa vie d'avant Unys lui manque, et à quel point elle déteste cette région pour certaines raisons... James, qui n'est plus cet enfant soumis d'autrefois, lui manque désespérément. Traduction de Why ?, écrite par demonspitfire.


_Pourquoi ?_

Je n'ai jamais autant détesté travailler pour la Team Rocket. Je me suis souvent demandée pour quelle raison j'étais toujours employée par l'organisation criminelle, ou pourquoi je faisais tout ce qu'ils me demandaient de faire. Ou même pourquoi j'ai suivi ce satané gamin pendant une grande partie de ma fraiche et intrépide jeunesse ! Mais je n'avais jamais encore _détesté _travailler pour la Team Rocket à ce point.

Moi, James et Miaouss avons de quelque manière que ce soit obtenu ces promotions dont nous avions tant rêvé – honnêtement, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi. Je ne me suis pas plainte à propos de la promotion au début, mais maintenant oui. Même si nous nous « envolions vers d'autres cieux » pratiquement tous les jours et que tous nos plans étaient déjoués par un gamin d'à peine 10 ans – d'ailleurs, depuis le temps, il a toujours 10 ans ? – je devais admettre que j'étais heureuse à cette époque – même si je suis sûre que James et Miaouss diraient le contraire.

A présent, nous sommes dans la région d'Unys. Je me demande à quel point le monde est vaste. D'abord Kanto, puis Jotho, ensuite Hoenn, puis Sinnoh ? Et maintenant Unys ? Ce monde est vraiment trop immense ! Mais je suppose que c'est une bonne chose étant donné que de nouvelles espèces de Pokémons sont découvertes pratiquement tous les jours.

Enfin bref, pourquoi est-ce que je déteste la Team Rocket ?

-Alors Jessie, voici la phase suivante de notre plan…

Nous étions dans un parc au beau milieu de la nuit pour nous assurer que nous passerions inaperçu pendant que nous discutions de notre plan. James s'occupait de planifier le plan et même de l'exécuter. Dernièrement, c'est tout ce qu'il faisait. Il semblait qu'il avait enfin gagné un peu de maturité, et je n'aimais pas ça du tout.

Qu'était-il dont arrivé à ce travesti pleurnicheur et obsédé de capsules de bouteilles, à ce doux, soumis et attentionné jeune homme avec qui je travaillais auparavant ? Je lâchai un long soupir, cependant, il passa inaperçu, comme à chaque fois.

Je décidai finalement de prêter attention à James et à son plan, mais vraiment juste à peine.

Miaouss l'écoutait déjà avec concentration, alors pourquoi est-ce que je devais aussi m'y mettre ?

-Et voilà ! James replia son schéma explicatif et le glissa dans son uniforme.

Il y avait ça aussi ! Nos uniformes ! Bien que je sois éblouissante dans toutes les couleurs, je n'aime pas le noir sur James ! On a l'air de simples sbires ! Enfin bon, tout ça fait partie de la promotion, je suppose.

-Allons-y et ramenons à notre cher Boss son nouveau Pokémon ! Commanda James.

Comment osait-il me dire quoi faire ! Cependant, je suivis le mouvement comme toujours, pour le bien de la mission.

Avions-nous échoué ? Avions-nous réussit ? Je n'en n'avais plus grand chose à faire, maintenant. Disons juste que j'aurais _aimé_ que nous nous envolions vers d'autres cieux une fois de plus.

Je me dirigeai droit vers la chambre. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de mettre mon pyjama donc j'avais juste enlevé ma _stupide_ veste noire et mes bottes avant de sauter au lit.

Normalement, j'aurais dormi vers le milieu du lit, mais cela m'arrivait de moins en moins. Je me pelotonnai sur la droite, afin d'être aussi loin que possible du côté de James.

Nous avions toujours partagé un lit – du moins, à chaque fois qu'on pouvait s'en offrir un, mais à présent, ce n'était plus vraiment un problème. Je crois que c'est la seule chose qui n'a pas changé. James et moi nous retrouvions toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre à notre réveil, et Miaouss riait des positions parfois inattendues et gênantes dans lesquelles il nous retrouvait. Je le frappais toujours avec mon éventail pour ça et puis je me mettais à rougir dans le dos de mes deux amis. Il y a eu des fois où je trouvais le bras de James autour de ma taille et son visage juste derrière ma tête, au point que je pouvais sentir sa respiration chatouiller ma nuque, ou encore, une fois il s'était littéralement endormit sur moi… avec sa tête enfouie dans ma poitrine. Je lui avais asséné un bon coup d'éventail cette fois-ci. Même en ce moment, ce genre de choses continuait à arriver. Pour ça, j'étais heureuse, mais je restais tout de même très triste.

Je _détestais_ la Team Rocket ! Mais ce n'était pas l'organisation elle-même que je détestais. Je le détestais, _lui_.

D'accord, je ne le détestais pas vraiment, mais je détestais ce qu'il était devenu. La nostalgie m'avait frappé en plein cœur.

Nous ne prenions plus le temps de parler comme avant, plus de profondes et cependant absurdes conversations sur la mode, la nourriture, nos rêves, nos jeux, ou sur la façon dont nous ferions la devise la prochaine fois qu'on essayerait de voler Pikachu. Plus de devise… Je soupirai. Cela voulait dire fini la création de nos éblouissants – et parfois légèrement ridicules – costumes avec des accessoires plus drôles les uns que les autres pour pimenter la devise. C'était toujours très marrant, James et moi nous adorons – ou plutôt dans ce cas, nous adorions – jouer sous les feux des projecteurs. Ça me manque de ne plus lui faire porter de robes. Le James d'autrefois me manque.

Qu'était-il arrivé à l'homme que j'aimais ?

Une minute… Qu'est-ce que je viens de penser ? Aimer comme dans amour ? J'aimais vraiment James de cette façon ?

Oui, je suppose que c'était le cas. Enfin, non, ça l'est toujours !

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Je relevai la tête immédiatement, m'attendant à voir l'amour de ma vie. Au lieu de cela, je vis seulement un homme aux cheveux lavande dans un costume noir de la Team Rocket.

-Oh… C'est seulement toi.

J'étais extrêmement déçue.

-Désolé, fut sa seule réponse.

J'aurais juré avoir vu son visage s'assombrir et il s'était quasiment excusé avec une certaine sincérité. Je regrettais presque ma dernière remarque.

Il se mit au lit, lui aussi n'enlevant que sa veste et ses bottes. Il resta allongé pendant un petit moment, avant de se rapprocher de moi. Je me rapprochai à mon tour du bord. Il réessaya une fois de plus, et je continuais à m'éloigner de lui, jusqu'à ce que je manque de tomber du lit, n'ayant pas réalisé à quel point j'étais proche du bord. James me rattrapa et me tira près de lui à la dernière minute.

Et zut.

J'étais toujours dos à lui quand il dit :

-Jessie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien, m'efforçais-je de mentir.

Tout allait mal.

-Si, il y a quelque chose. Jessica, je t'ai connu pratiquement toute ta vie, tu es ma meilleure amie, alors je sais quand quelque chose ne va pas.

Il avait ce nouveau sentiment d'autorité dans sa voix qui ne lui allait pas du tout, même quand il essayait de me réconforter.

-Et puis, on a toujours dormi proche l'un de l'autre. Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux t'éloigner de moi ? Ajouta-t-il.

Il me retourna vers lui et nous décala vers le milieu du lit. James m'entoura de ses bras pour me serrer contre sa poitrine.

Moi, m'éloigner de lui ? Je ne crois pas. C'était plutôt lui qui s'éloignait de moi.

Je ne répondis pas, mais finalement je décidai de répondre à son étreinte. Je commençai à pleurer.

-Jessie, s'il-te-plait, dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

Je cessais soudain mes larmes, mais seulement parce que j'avais cru entendre une voix familière venant de James. C'était doux, attentionné et plaintif. James.

Il commença à passer sa main dans ma somptueuse chevelure, s'attardant de temps en temps sur mon visage. Mais je continuai à l'ignorer. Je recommençai à pleurer.

-Bon, très bien. Sa _nouvelle_ voix était de retour.

-Bon, très bien ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

J'avais arrêté de pleurer, même si des larmes coulaient toujours sur mon ravissant visage.

Je tentais de m'extirper de ses bras mais James ne voulais pas me lâcher. Même s'il était maintenant quelqu'un de différent, j'avais toujours l'avantage de la force. Je m'échappai de ses bras et était à présent à la porte.

-Non mais pour _qui_ est-ce que tu te _prends_, James ! Je lui lançai un regard mauvais avant de claquer la porter derrière moi.

Avant que je ne quitte nos quartiers, j'avais attrapé mon long trench-coat noir et une paire de chaussons. Puis, je me suis glissée dehors, dans la nuit du petit matin. Le soleil se lèverait dans une heure et les rues seraient bientôt animées et pleines de vie. Je décidai de me diriger de la périphérie de la ville où nous étions jusque dans la forêt.

La forêt… Qu'est-ce ces moments où nous dormions tous les trois sous les étoiles me manquaient, où on essayait de trouver le morveux et ses morveux d'amis qui finissaient toujours par se perdre dans les bois. Même si je me plaignais constamment de ne pas pouvoir dormir dans un lit douillet, à présent je me plaignais de ne plus avoir l'occasion de dormir sur le sol touffu de la forêt.

Je m'arrêtai bientôt sur une jolie colline verdoyante, qui surmontait un champ tout aussi herbeux. Il y avait aussi un lac qui serpentait à quelques mètres de moi. Je me laissais tomber et ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine, avant d'y poser la tête dessus.

J'avais recommencé à pleurer, mais cette fois encore plus qu'avant…

Le soleil était en train de se lever, à présent. Je suppose que cela faisait bien une heure que j'étais là. J'avais presque pleuré jusqu'à me laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée, lorsque j'entendis cette voix familière, qui m'appelait, cette fois :

-Jessie !

C'était James. Cet idiot. N'avait-il pas réalisé que j'étais furieuse après lui ? Il était là, haletant, les mains sur les genoux dès qu'il s'arrêta près de moi. Je levai les yeux vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demandai-je.

-Je suis là parce que tu es là, Jessie.

Il s'assit à mes côtés.

Je laissai échapper un léger sourire. Il avait cette voix d'autrefois, quand nous nous étions rencontrés à Kanto – cette petite voix larmoyante que je trouvais si adorable.

-Très bien.

-Très bien ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Répondit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Est-ce qu'il se moquait de moi pour m'être moquée de lui ? Probablement. Je lui lançai un regard avec un sourire en coin. J'avais arrêté de pleurer à sa tentative de détendre l'atmosphère, mais je continuai à l'ignorer et appuyai ma tête contre mes genoux.

Je sentis sa présence se rapprocher de moi. Je sentis ses mains sur mes épaules. Je levai une fois encore les yeux. James était juste en face de moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

-Jessie, depuis quelques semaines, tu n'es plus toi-même, et je n'aime pas ça. Où est la Jessie d'avant ?

-_Moi_, je ne suis plus _moi-même_, James ? Je pense que _tu_ devrais te regarder dans un miroir et constater à quel point _tu_ as changé depuis qu'on est à Unys ! Et je n'aime pas ça ! Du tout ! Lui crachais-je à la figure. _Pourquoi_ es-tu le garçon que tu es aujourd'hui ? _Pourquoi_ est-ce que l'on porte ces stupides uniformes noirs ? _Pourquoi_ as-tu grandit soudainement ? _Pourquoi_ est-ce que tu as soudain besoin de réussir tous nos plans ? _Pourquoi_ on ne poursuit plus Pikachu ? _Pourquoi _on ne récite plus la devise ? _Pourquoi_ tu n'as plus ta rose rouge ? _Pourquoi_ est-ce que tu te comportes comme ça ? _Pourquoi_ est-ce que tu n'es plus _mon_ James ?

Je m'arrêtais là, un torrent de larmes coulaient le long de mon visage à présent. Je me suis contenté de lever les yeux vers son regard émeraude. Il me fixa également, avec une expression abasourdie. Je ne savais plus quoi dire après ça et lui non plus…

Les yeux de James commençaient à briller, des larmes se formaient aux coins de ses yeux. Elles semblaient presque scintiller à la lueur du soleil levant. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regretter ce que je venais de lui dire. Je détestais le voir pleurer, et je savais bien combien il détestait me voir pleurer aussi. Je reniflai légèrement, essayant de retrouver mon sang-froid tant bien que mal.

Cependant, je sentais également un élancement de bonheur qui grandissait dans mon cœur : _Mon_ James était de retour ! Il avait seulement pleuré à notre belle époque, mais jamais ici, à Unys. Il était redevenu _mon_ James !

Je ne pouvais plus supporter de le voir ainsi. Il fallait que je le console ! J'avais toujours été là pour lui quand ça n'allait pas, et il avait toujours fait la même chose pour moi, comme il avait voulu le faire à peine quelques minutes auparavant. Il fallait absolument que je l'aide à se sentir mieux !

Et avant même que je m'en rende compte, j'avais enroulé mes bras autour de son cou et lui avait donné un baiser sur la joue. Je savais que James était choqué que je l'étreigne après l'avoir critiqué si ouvertement. Mais il répondit joyeusement à mon étreinte.

Il eut un petit rire, si léger que je le remarquai à peine. Même si ce que je lui avais dit l'avait blessé, je pouvais sentir les Papilusion et les Charmillons voleter dans son ventre alors que l'on se tenait dans nos bras.

Je sentis James s'écarter avec réticence, sans cependant me lâcher, et regarder mon beau visage. Mes yeux bleus saphir croisèrent son regard émeraude rayonnant. Il ne pleurait plus, et moi non plus.

Même si James n'était plus dans le même état d'abattement que quelques instants auparavant, je voyais en lui un petit Caninos avec sa lèvre inférieure qui avançait, lui donnant l'impression de faire la moue. Il était Abso-lu-ment adorable !

-Jess, je suis désolé…

Il recommença à pleurer alors qu'il abaissa sa tête pour la reposer sur mon épaule. Il tremblait, alors je commençai à lui frictionner le dos pour le consoler un peu plus.

-Je suis tellement désolé. Je n'avais pas réalisé que je te faisais autant souffrir. Je pensais seulement que comme le Boss nous avait donné une promotion, il fallait qu'on essaye vraiment de remplir nos missions pour une fois. Et je savais que pour ça il fallait que je grandisse un peu, puisque tu es déjà la plus mature dans notre petit groupe, qui organise toujours nos plans et grâce à qui on est toujours resté soudés pendant les pires moments. Je pensais seulement que je devais finir par me remuer pour que tu n'aies pas à tout faire toute seule. Je suis vraiment désolé, Jess. Est-ce que tu arriveras à me pardonner ?

Je restai interdite, absorbant lentement ce que je venais d'entendre.

-James, tu n'as pas besoin de changer quoique ce soit. Je t'aime comme tu étais avant.

Il retira sa tête de mon épaule et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Oh non ! J'espère qu'il ne va pas accorder trop d'importance à la deuxième partie !

Puis je sentis qu'il me poussait – de la manière la plus douce possible – sur le sol herbeux. James se pencha sur moi après m'avoir allongé sur le dos.

-Promets-moi juste une chose, James.

-Tout ce que tu voudras, Jessie.

-Promets-moi seulement que dès qu'on partira d'Unys…

J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou.

-… Tu redeviendras ce maladroit, travesti, collectionneur de capsules de bouteilles, faiblard, niais et ridicule garçon que tu étais.

Je lui lançais mon plus beau sourire.

James sembla légèrement insulté. Mais il se contenta d'ignorer mon commentaire, étant donné qu'il s'était fichu de moi à peine quelques instants auparavant. Il me sourit et se pencha sur mon visage. Il continua jusqu'à avancer sa tête près de mon oreille, afin de murmurer quelque chose, j'imagine. Je pouvais sentir sa respiration me chatouiller le cou.

-Bien sûr, Jessie. Je te promettrais n'importe quoi, y compris ça.

Il fit une pause, m'embrassa la joue et continua :

-Je te promets aussi de faire en sorte qu'on porte à nouveau nos bons vieux uniformes _blancs_.

Fin


End file.
